


For the night

by saraadvg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Almost smut, ChanSoo Week (EXO), Chanyeol's get tattoos, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hot, Kyungsoo kiss his way to Chanyeol, M/M, One Night Stands, Sexy Time, Slice of Life, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraadvg/pseuds/saraadvg
Summary: Kyungsoo kiss his way to Chanyeol, he discovers him tattoo by tattoo - for the night.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! 
> 
> First of all, I am not english native speaker - actually I'm french and I already published this fic but in french. To allow more people to read it, I translated it in english .. but it's unbeta so I guess you'll find some mistakes - I'm sorry. 
> 
> Still, I hope you'll like the story ! Let me your reactions by comments and I already wrote (in french) 2 more sequels to this fic so you can give me your guesses and wishes !
> 
> Enjoy !

OS : For the night 

Chanyeol feels his chest rise irregularly, he has trouble to catch his breath. His hand goes to his face and he blinks severals times to try to put oneself together. It was not really how he had planned his evening. 

His head reverse against the bed headboard, he closes his eyes for a second but is quickly bring back to reality by a kiss against his flank. Nevertheless, he keeps his eyes closed. His hand travels his stomach to lose itself in curls dark hair. Chanyeol bits his lips when he feels the kiss becoming insistent but refuse to get out of his slumber. The moment is so good, he is so drunk on the pleasure he just felt and he do not want to come back - not yet. 

Playing absentmindedly with the curly hair, he copies the breathing of his partner and let his heart find back is normal rhythm. 

“What is it ?”  
Chanyeol opens painfully his eyes and notices that the man shows him his flank’s tattoo. Letting his head falls back on the pillow, he breaths deeply. 

“It’s an amazon, I’ve done it four years ago.  
-What does it means ?”

Chanyeol turns his head to search the gaze of his partner. He only sees curiosity in his iris. It should not surprises him, his body is interspersed of many tattoos. Arms, chest, thighs, neck, gradually he became a full fresco. Every draw has a meaning and every time he met a new person, he had this kind of questions. Sometimes, he did not answer, pleading it was personal, sometimes he embroided the truth, but tonight it didn’t wanted to lie. There weren’t in Kyungsoo’s eyes this arrogant glint that he found often on strangers when they look at him. Those who judge him by his appearance, who did not saw behind his tights jeans, the leathers jackets and the tattoos. Kyungsoo had probably saw more of it cause he wanted to spend the night with him, or was it because of this image that he wanted to take him home ? Chanyeol prefered the first option, the question seemed sincere. 

“It’s my mom. She died four years ago. She fought all my childhood against a genetic sickness, it ends up taking her away. I wanted to represent her as a fighter, it was was she always was for me?” 

Chanyeol keeps his eyes on Kyungsoo, waiting for this glint. The one he always have when he tells this story, the look of sadness and pity. He hates it, this compassionate pout. From his point of view, there are no reason to complain. He was lucky to grow up in a happy family. His mom taught him so much, giving him strength and optimism. He don’t get why people pity him so much. But, getting ready to face it anyway, Chanyeol waits for Kyungsoo to do like everyone else. A hand on his shoulder and a “I’m sorry” that does not mean anything. However, it’s seems like he is wrong tonight cause Kyungsoo doesn’t look away. 

His eyes stays on Chanyeol’s while his hands rise up on his thighs.   
“I know, I lost my parents when I was young - an accident.” His fingers freeze on the tattoo and slowly he draw the outlines. “It’s gorgeous anyway. I’m not fond of colored tattoos usually but this on is beautiful.” And he do not add anything. Sliding down, alongside his flank, Kyungsoo lingers on the line that circles his thigh. Chanyeol thanks him mentally to do not ask more about the subject. 

“And this one ?   
-A line of cover-up.” Chanyeol smile when he sees Kyungsoo rise a eyebrow. “My sister and I had always this king of rivality - we’re just a year and half apart. One day, she defied me to jump from a big rock when we were on holidays at the beach - I did not succeed to avoid all the rocks. It wasn’t serious but the scar was ugly. When I turn eighteen, it was the trend of tribal tattoo. I did not wanted it cause I knew it wouldn’t last long, I just wanted something to cover the scar. The tattoo artist joke about drawing a simple line and … I was young, I did not really think.  
-That’s why you did something else below ?” Kyungsoo had continued his observation, his cheek lays against the next tattoo. 

“Not really. I do not regret the line. Everybody say that a tattoo has to have a deep signification, a symbolism. I do not agree. I know why I did all my tattoo and it have meaning for me. I do not care if it’s not mystic enough for some people.” 

Kyungsoo lifts his look but keep his lips on Chanyeol’s skin.   
“Hide a scar seems like a sufficient reason. I’m more intrigued by this on.”

He can’t help himself, lines intertwined itself all around Chanyeol’s body. It covers him of illustrations telling his life and if Kyungsoo was at first attracted by his high profile, he have to admit now that he was falling for the charm of all this ink arabesques. Chanyeol wore it so well. He wasn’t able to fight his desire to put his hands on it, tu put his lips on it. 

Abandoning the line, Kyungsoo brings back his hands to the next draw. This one is imposing, it takes all Chanyeol’s thigh to stop at his knee. It’s a landscape, a jungle in the background with a powerful feline showing his fangs. 

“It’s powerful. I like that’s black and white. Is it you ?  
-Yes and no. My friends and I have the same. We had a group of music, the white tigers. We thought we’ll become famous and we wanted a symbol that’ll last. Two of us have it tattooed on the arm - a bit smaller - the other one on the back and I had it on the thigh ? It’s pretty big, sometimes I wonder if I shouldn’t have it smaller.”

Kyungsoo shakes immediately his head.   
“It would have been weird in the middle of your thigh if it was smaller.”

Chanyeol rise his eyebrows.  
“You really like this tattoo.  
-For now I think it’s the one that’s suit you the most...” he looks at him and smiles “.. but I can’t wait to discover the other.” His lips continue it descent and Chanyeol shivers when Kyungsoo use his teeths. 

“I have one at the ankle too.” Chanyeol feels Kyungsoo’s hands slide along his leg. He begins to fold his leg but Kyungsoo holds him straight. Keeping his ankles between his hands and put it on his knees.

The tattoo is discreet, it’s probably the smallest that Chanyeol has on his body. It’s compose on light lines with a letter in it’s center, a “Y”. This time, Chanyeol doesn’t even have to ask.   
“It’s the first book I published. I thought for the longest time that I wouldn’t find my way and when the editor tell me that there’ll be a second draft, I wanted to celebrate.   
-You are a writer ?  
-Mystery novels especially. “Y” was my first, I did not wanted to forget it.  
-Do you have others tattoos link to your books ?”

Chanyeol laugh, shaking his head.

“No, thankfully. If I had for all my novels, I wouldn’t have any untouched centimeter of skin.” Realising that it can sound arrogant, Chanyeol adds. “Mystery novels are always shorts, pocket-format, so I write series. It’s beginning to represents a lot of books now.” 

Kyungsoo pursues and passes to the second leg.   
“It intrigues me, I’ll have a look.” He passes the foot and the calf that are untouched and stop around the knee, or precisely behind it. Making the leg fold, Kyungsoo notices some dots on the back of his thigh. He lays on the bed to have a better visibility. With his thumb he links all the dots. Chanyeol let him do without saying anything. The moment drag itself before Kyungsoo pose his flat hand and talks on a warm sigh against Chanyeol’s skin. This one has goose bumps and feels desire awakening. 

“Those are constellations. Orion, right ?   
-Are you familiar with astrology ?   
-A bit, my cousin works on an observatory.” Going from surprises to commun points, Chanyeol passes his hands behind his neck. This conversation was bringing back so many memories.

“I was a kid who loves stars. The story of Orion always fascinated me. A greek hunter that fear nothing. A giant, son of Zeus and Hermes?  
-He did not had a happy end if I remember well.  
-No, that’s true. But his adventures were extraordinary.”

Kyungsoo likes the message behind this tattoo and go up, looking always further. His hand passes Chanyeol’s ass.   
“No tattoo here ?   
-No, I never felt crazy enough. This area would be too painful, I do not want anything here.” 

The next step is his chest and there, Kyungsoo find several dray. The amazon is on the right flank and Kyungsoo discover a labyrinth on Chanyeol’s left pectoral.  
“I think, this one is the most confusing for me.  
-It’s one of the latest ? I wanted to remember that there is always a way out when the problem seems complicated.” He laugh when he sees the expression of confusion of his partner. “It can seems artificial but I had trouble to find my way. I was piano teacher for a time, and then cameraman, lyricist, and I realised that I was better at writing stories than music. Sometimes I feel like I lived several lives and at the end of each of them it was difficult to come back from scratch again. That’s why I choose a labyrinth.   
-To find you again.” Chanyeol smiles, the formulation was nice.  
“That’s it.” He looks at Kyungsoo before continue. “You’ll know so much about me and I know so little.”

Kyungsoo chase the sentence by his hand.  
“There is nothing particular to know.”   
Chanyeol frowns but do not have time to add something that his lover passes his hands along his arms on a slow caress.

Kyungsoo pose his head against the mattress and from his side he observes the different lines.  
His fingers draw the curves.  
“I’ll try to guess for this one. Are those letters ? It seems like old hangul, is it a message ?   
-You have to see the totality of it, it’s complementary.” 

Aligning his arms, Kyungsoo notices that it’s a set. He can’t repress an admirating sigh. Shifting closer, he follows with attention how the draws evolves from one arms to another. The semi-circle that he noticed before was actually an eclipse and the line that he thought were letters were on fact musical notes. 

“It’s you’re music.   
-Partially.” 

Chanyeol sigh, and passes his hand on his face.  
“Let’s say that I had originally a tattoo that was initials.  
Kyungsoo glances at him.  
“An ex ?  
-I do not know how we all do the same mistakes. It was serious between us, we even talk about getting married.  
-What happened ?  
-He stopped loving me, and he left.” 

Chanyeol turns his head so he do not have to face the face of Kyungsoo but he can feels his gaze on him. It was warm, almost soft. “I find myself with those initials and I wanted to erase it. It was annoying to see it days after days, as a reminder of my failure. I began by the musical notes and progressively I wanted to extend it. It’s been three years now that I’m working on it with my tattoo artist.  
-Isn’t it done ?”

Chanyeol shrugs.   
“I don’t know. Everytime I think it’s the last but I still come back. When I had my first tattoo I did not think I would have so many.  
-I always heard that having a tattoo is having several others.  
-It’s true. Some can be considered as mistakes but I don’t regret any of them. It’s a part of me now.”

Kyungsoo nod slowly. His head rest on Chanyeol’s chest.  
“And about these musical notes, which song is it ?  
-Mine. You can’t know this one, I did not sell it.  
-This one ? So, is there some songs of yours that I can know ?  
-Maybe, but I did not produced that much? I love music but it’s not my fields of expertise.” 

There’s still more to see. Kyungsoo let his hands slides to his wrist and link their fingers before lean above Chanyeol. His lips are pressed against his arms and he takes times to draw all the musical notes, with his tongue. It was like he wanted to suck the melody itself. 

His mouth is now on Chanyeol’s wrists and he follows a vein to the palm when he feels the hand twists and takes his cheek. Chanyeol joins the second one on Kyungsoo’s neck and squeeze to pull his partner to his level. Their faces are close and it’s easy to Chanyeol to close the distance by a kiss. Kyungsoo enjoys the warmth of the moment. His eyes are closed and he puts his hand on his partner’s chest to gain stability. 

It’s Chanyeol’s turn to go on exploration. He begins by Kyungsoo’s back, then his shoulder and take assistance of it to switch their positions.

He has to straighten himself to catch his breath and when his look meet Kyungsoo’s he sees that his iris are dark with desire. He leans to kiss him again and search for air on taking his. Chanyeol close his eyes when he feels Kyungsoo follow his jawline and give kisses beneath his ear.

“I never thought that flowers could be sexy. What are they doing here ?”

Chanyeol doesn’t have to open his eyes to feel them, the three lilies that he has behind his left ear.  
“For the three years…” Chanyeol lose his breath and hold a moan “.. that I spend living abroad. I’ve done it there.” His heartbeat increase and Kyungsoo leaves his tattoo to come back to his lips. 

It really wasn’t the evening that he planned when Sehun and Baekhyun forced him into their favorite bar. They took a couples of drinks together but Chanyeol understand at one point that he better should give them intimacy. The couple have a tendency to be tactiles, even when they’re not alone.

Chanyeol could already saw his evening - moping at the counter. However, he had to leave his seat. A woman, at first, tried her way to him. He was subtil in pushing her away, he did not wanted to share his life and his sexual preferences. A man came after her, he was more reluctant to understand that his desires were not shared. Leaving him on the spot, Chanyeol prefered exteriorised his frustration on the dance floor. Why was he always approached by pretentious and uninteresting person ?

Looking back, he noticed that Baekhyun and Sehun went fully to the superior step. Deep inside, he had to admit that he was a bit jealous. Everything seemed so simple for the couple and they were so familiar with each other. That’s what he wanted for himself.

He tried to focus on the music but every time he looked around he met that same glance. At first, it was a bit shy and distant but Chanyeol was ready to make his luck turn. 

He don’t remember who make the first step but at one moment he was dancing and the next one he had strong arms around his chest and his breath was mingled to another man. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t talkative but he knew how to show his interest and after a quick text to inform Baekhyun, Chanyeol followed him without a blink. 

He didn’t thought that he’ll be ending telling his life to this stranger. However, there was something comfortable and easy in the way they talk together. Kyungsoo wasn’t inquisitive or invasive in his questions. He was genuinely curious about his lover. For once, for a night, he found simplicity. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know how they’ll act in the morning or if their moment will end with the sunrise. But for now he is just satisfied to fall asleep in the arm of someone and to feel the steady breathing of Kyungsoo, already asleep, against him. One night was in definition only a night and it was already enough.


	2. Chap 2 - To give it a shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had spend the night together but.. and now ?   
> Will they begin a new story together ?

For a night - To give it a shot

The feeling is strange. When Kyungsoo woke up he feels that something is unusual. He frowns and fold his eyes. Kyungsoo tries to bury himself in his pillow cause he does not want to wake up already. However, something bothers him, he is too hot and his pillow is strange. Rubbing his face against it to find a better place, he hopes to fall asleep again but fails. Kyungsoo blinks his eyes and turn his head to escape from a ray of sunshine.

Immediately a detail surprises him, his window is not at it’s normal place. Frowning, he takes a look around him. There’s no reason to doubt, he is not at home. Very slowly, Kyungsoo turns his head and realises that it’s not a pillow below his head but Chanyeol’s arm. Memories of last night comes back and Kyungsoo freezes on the bed. Luckily, his lover does not seems to be awake. Biting his lips, he wonders how to act now. 

Carefully, Kyungsoo took Chanyeol’s hand and put it back on the sheets. Slowly, he raises his head but realises that his movement can awake his lover. He isn’t ready to assume a conversation about last night. Putting his hand bellow his cheek, he makes his moves super slow and Chanyeol shivers but stays asleep. Searching around, Kyungsoo takes a pillow and puts it in Chanyeol’s arms to make a diversion. This one mumble in his sleep and turn on himself squishing the pillow against his chest. 

One look at the clock and he realises that he already overslept. Still taking his time to make the less possible noise, Kyungsoo begins a quest to find his clothes. His underwears et his pants are hard to catch. He ends up in the bathroom door sill to find his socks but his shirt stays untraceable. 

Kyungsoo passes his hands through his hairs, and now what ? He can’t get out without his shirt but in the other hand is it okay to just take a tee-shirt in Chanyeol’s closet. To take it, he should ask first, but right now he can’t. Kyungsoo wasn’t ever good with words, and that’s why he was so surprised and satisfied when Chanyeol did all the work last night. Nevertheless, the night was over, he was now in a stranger place with a man he barely know, and he wonders how to act. 

Kyungsoo finally notices his vest, and he decides to put it directly on his bare chest to cover his lack of shirt. Maybe, he could take a cab, so no one will notice it. 

Only the shoes are left but knowing that it’s on the front door, Kyungsoo remains a sec undecided. Should he really leaves like that ? Can he ? He never did that and strangely he feels awkward to just leaves Chanyeol like that. In another side, what to say to him ?

Kyungsoo raises his fingers to his lips while he think. It was maybe not that bad to let a message ? This night was maybe just that, a night. He does not know what Chanyeol thought about it. But he wants to find out. 

His feets leads him to the desk and notices a bloc of post it. Looking around he takes a pen and smiles when he sees that it’s a rilakkuma's one. His notes is short and he ends it with his phone number.

After a last look, he ensures to do not forget anything and leads himself to the door.

“Wait. You nor really expect to leave like that ?”

Kyungsoo turns around and his look cross Chanyeol’s - fully awake this time. Taking a sheepish look, Kyungsoo reaches the bed. 

“I.. hum.. I did not know if I had to wake you up.  
-So, you were just going to.. leave ?” Kyungsoo does not know what to answer. He watches Chanyeol sigh and pass a hand on his face. “You should at least grab a bit before leaving, but I’m not sure what’s left on my fridge.” Chanyeol gets out of his bed and heads out to the kitchen but Kyungsoo stops him.   
“No, don’t worry. In fact, I have to go, I have an appointment.  
-You don’t want to eat ?” Chanyeol raise a brow.  
“I really don’t have time… Hum… but..” he passes his hand under his vest and undonned the first button. “.. I don’t find my shirt.. Is there a possibility that you lend me something ?”

Chanyeol watches him bewildered and finally bursts of laughter.  
“Were you leaving without a shirt ?   
-I cannot just help myself in your closet.”

Chanyeol brushes Kyungsoo at his arm in opening his drawer.   
“Here, it’ll be a bit large but it’s better than nothing.”

Kyungsoo takes the tee-shirt and removes his vest. Out of the corner of his eyes, he notices that Chanyeol is staring at him.   
“But, it’s my old group shirt, I like it.” Chanyeol sends an ambiguous look and Kyungsoo can help himself to find it contagious. 

“I’ll give it back to you.”   
Chanyeol nods and gets back to his nightstand to reaches his phone. Kyungsoo quickly registers his number. Looking up he finds Chanyeol too close and steps out. He turns toward the door.   
“I really have to go.  
-How is your appointment ?   
-For work.”

Chanyeol has a cheerful smile and guides Kyungsoo toward the front door. To avoid eyes contact, Kyungsoo bends and puts his shoes. For a sec, he realises that if he lift his face enough, his lips will be millimeters away of Chanyeol’s. Time freezes and Kyungsoo hesitates but the moment is not suitable. He steps back, he is really late. 

“I have to go.. you.. you call me ?” Chanyeol nods and suppress a smile.

Kyungsoo come down the stairs and it’s finally once on the street that he realises that he did not order a cab. Looking at his watch, he sighs but a glance at his shirt confirm the fact that he can take the subway now. 

He does not have to wait so long before receiving his first Chanyeol’s message, and then the second one. The young man seems to be willing to tell him everything about his day, and he begins by telling him that he gets back to bed - the night was rough. Kyungsoo smiles at the mention and admit that he is jealous of Chanyeol for working at home.

Then they start to talk, texting and telling their daily life, but soon it wasn’t enough. Chanyeol used his tee-shirt as an excuse to ask a face to face. And then, it’s only three days after their first meeting that they meet again in a café. 

Kyungsoo didn’t know what to expect from this meeting but true to his habits he show up in advance. 

A hand on the edge of his cup, Kyungsoo tries to do not look up too much at the door. He did so well that he ends up startling when Chanyeol stood next to him. 

“Am I late ? Sorry, I thought coming by foot but I was surprised by rain and I changed my mind.” Chanyeol passes a hand through his hair to push it behind. 

“I was the one in advance, don’t worry.”   
Chanyeol’s face split in a bright smile and he sits in front of Kyungsoo.   
“Were you excited to see me ?” Kyungsoo chases the idea by a gesture of his hand.   
And the conversation comes pretty naturally. Chanyeol orders a tea and the began to learn about each others. 

“I realise that I still don’t know what you’re doing. Last time you told me that you had an appointment pretty early and your schedule seems flexible.” When they texted, Kyungsoo was able to send a message very early in the morning, stay unreachable for the rest of the day and then come back for the last hours of the day. 

But Kyungsoo does not want to tell him so easily.   
“What did you imagined ?” Chanyeol raise a frown but decides to play along.   
“I thought selling fruits and vegetables on a local market …?” Kyungsoo makes a negative sign. “Or bouncer at a bar, that’s why you can text on night and you sleep at days.” Kyungsoo’s smile gets bigger while she shakes her head once again. “Or.. you’re the personal assistant of a very demanding CEO?” This time Kyungsoo can’t fight a laugh. 

He lets himself sink in his chairs, still playing with the edge of his cup.  
“It does not lack of imagination but it’s more .. artistic let’s say.”  
Chanyeol fold his forehead in thinking hard.   
“I tried to do not conclude too soon about striptease but… now you don’t let my any choice.”   
Kyungsoo tries to do not choke on his coffee.   
“Are you really seeing me ?” he takes a glance to his own body “ .. dancing ?   
-It was that or big boss in a gang.” Kyungsoo feels himself unable to resist to the serious look on Chanyeol’s while he raises his shoulders.   
“I usually think I can make my special impression but I realise that I’ll not impress you at all.” Chanyeol let him continue. “I’m an actor.  
-Really ? Wow ! But … were you looking to impress me ?”

Kyungsoo is saved by a waiter, he asks them if they are ready to order. When he leaves, the conversation continue and they begin to talk about their life and Kyungsoo job. Chanyeol realises that he probably never watch any of his films, but he looks super interested.   
“I heard about this movie, my friend - Jongin - he wanted to see it with me.   
-I only have a small role on it. Well, I maily act as second lead. It can be long to make yourself a name. But for now I can live with it so, I don’t complain.   
-The meeting of last time ? Was it for a casting ?   
-No, in that case I would have tried harder to be on time. I had a meeting with my agent. It’s a good friend of mine so he is ok if I’m not always punctual.  
-Are you shooting something these days ?   
-I’m not sure, I have an offer for a drama but I did not say yes yet.  
-What’s stop you ?  
-It’s the role of a serial killer.”  
Chanyeol raise a brow.  
“Are you afraid to do not get into the role ?”  
Kyungsoo smiles, his hand is on the table, not so far away of Chanyeol’s. 

“I’ll pretend to do not have understand the implied saying that I’m not intimidating and respond to you, actually, I love this kind of role, I did it several times. It’s really fun to play - more than the nice guy that had the same text for decades. But, I already did it and I’m afraid do be stuck with the same role. Junmyeon - my agent - he thinks that I should show my full potential. “

Chanyeol seems very interested by the conversation. He puts his elbows on the table and gets closer, putting his face on his hands. 

“What roles did you play for now ?  
-Depends. I was several times a student, a teenager with troubles, a athlete - no, don’t smile, I’m serious. I had an intense training.  
-I bet.”  
Kyungsoo raise an eyebrow but keep his smile.  
“Wich means ..?  
-Nothing, simply.. it’s not the role that fit you the best.”   
Kyungsoo gets closer.  
“You saw me as a dancer. Let’s say it’s a question of perception, no ?”

They interrupted once more by the waiter that brings Chanyeol’s coffee. After a while, they realise that the have a lot of common point. 

Their meeting drag and they saw clients comes in and out but they don’t want to get out. However, at one point, waiters sent them long looks. They make them understand that it’s time to leave and pay their bill. 

They find themself, sheepish, in front of the café and none of them want to part. But they don’t know what to do. Kyungsoo is almost ready to say goodbye when a noise break the silence. He can’t repress a laugh while Chanyeol turns his look toward his tummy.   
“Are you angry ?  
-Hum..” the young man passes his and on his neck “.. I didn’t take a breakfast. It’s ok, I’ll just take something on my way.” 

But Kyungsoo shakes his head.  
“Or… we can go to my place ? I’m certain I can cook some bulgogi.”  
Chanyeol does not hesitates and accept quickly. 

The way back to Kyungsoo’s flat is quick but they still have to took the subway. Unfortunately it’s a bad timing, the subway is crowded. They have to press themself on the back of the coach. Seeking from the side of his eyes, Kyungsoo sees that his hand brush Chanyeol’s. He makes efforts to maintain some distance but some more person come inside and after few stops they have to press themselves together. 

Kyungsoo hesitates before raising his head, when his eyes meet those of Chanyeol he understand that their relationship evolved. The time of the questions to know each others was over, time of banter was over, they were back to their first moments and they understand without a word. 

The trip isn’t long but with the tension between us makes it endless. When finally they gets out, Chanyeol asks him if Kyungsoo lives far away and the finish the last meters without a word. The door is barely closed before they kiss each other. The second kiss and they press each other against the library. For the third one, Kyungsoo passes his hand on his back and turn the handle to open the bedroom door. 

They find immediately their complicity. Few words are exchanged, they don’t need it. 

While Kyungsoo empty the fridge to find something to make diner, Chanyeol can’t help himself to look around. The kitchen is close to the living room so Kyungsoo looks around shelves and poster while posing questions to the owner. 

“Do you read a lot ?   
-Yes, it helps me for my role. I can understand different characters.  
-You get inspiration from them ?” Kyungsoo nods slowly.

Following the shelves, Chanyeol notices a wall full of pictures and some cameras. He can’t resists to take a look closer.   
“These pictures are amazing, where do you find it ?   
-I took it.”

Chanyeol sends him a curious look.   
“Actor and photographer ?  
-Amateur. My grandfather was a photographer. I wish I could be one too but it’s a limited profession. Now, photographers have to specialise on weddings or real estate if they want to survive. I wanted to be able to choose my subjects.   
-So, now you take pictures only as a hobbies ?   
-That’s right. I still have a book but, it’s more for me in fact.  
-Really ? Can I see it ?”

Kyungsoo is uncertain, there’s a very limited number of persons who saw his work.  
“There’s not much to see, a lot are only landscapes.  
-Still, I really want to see it.” Chanyeol can see that Kyungsoo is undecided. He attracts the attention of his companion to the pictures on the wall.   
“Are all of theses from you ?   
-Some are from my grandfather.  
-What is this one ?” Chanyeol designates the first picture, there’s a bridge under a lot of flowers.  
“Amsterdam. I also live in another country, when I finished my studies. At that time, I did not knew what I wanted to do with my life, so I decided to travel, to learn of the field. I never stay long, only few months, just to get enough to finance the next travel. I did a bit of everything.   
-What decided you to become an actor ?”

While they continue the discussion, Kyungsoo prepares the table.   
“For a while, I join an improvisation theater group. It was a good training and I loved it. So I wanted to continue.  
-I guess this pictures is from that time.” Chanyeol shows a black and white picture showing a stage.  
“Yes, it was one of my first show.”  
Chanyeol nods and looks at the next pictures.   
“Amsterdam and.. no, let me guess. Hum.. France ?” Kyungsoo nods. “And.. North Europe ?  
-Russia. I didn’t stay long.  
-You did not liked it ?   
-Not really, I didn’t like the norm of this society.  
-And.. China ? Or Japan ?   
-Both. I began my trip in China and ended it in Japan.”

Joining the table, they begin to eat. But Chanyeol is still curious.   
“What decided you to come back to Korea ?” At first, Kyungsoo just smiles.   
“What always change our plans… my ex wanted to come back. We met during my travels and at first he thought that the adventure was exciting - it did not last long. He was tired of moving and he misses Seoul.   
-And you ?   
-Me ?” Kyungsoo puts his chopsticks away and look at Chanyeol. “I was in love, I would have followed him anywhere.  
-So, you stopped travelling, like that ? What a pity.   
-At that time I didn’t see it as an end. I thought that I was lucky to do what I wanted and as I was starting to be an actor, it was more easy to do it on Korea than in a stranger country. 

-And how did it end ? You two ?” Chanyeol puts his elbows on the table, he is interested by the story. “It ends.. ? Doesn’t it ?  
-Do you think you’d be here otherwise ?   
-I realise, I didn’t ask you..  
-It’s true that we don’t know for long but it’s really not my type to do this kind of things. I wouldn’t have come to your place and I wouldn’t have talk to you on that club if I wasn’t single.”  
Chanyeol leans a bit on the table and nods.   
“It’s good to know.”

Chanyeol doesn’t want to stop here and ask for the end of the story.   
“Well.. we came back to Korea and at first it was really nice. I took some acting lesson and he found a job. We decided to live together and it became serious. Well, for me..” Kyungsoo moves back on his chair and passes his hand on his hair. “This is not so original, I found him with someone else.. and it ends like that.” 

While they finished to eat, the conversation took another direction but Chanyeol is stubborn. He wants to see the pictures that Kyungsoo took - and he ends up convincing him. 

They sat on the couch and Kyungsoo takes a large black book on his shelves and gives it to Chanyeol. There’s a lot of portraits but at the end, few pages catch the attention of the writer.   
“Did you like that much taking pictures of the nature ?” Indeed, on several pages, he can find the shapes of differents trees on a recurring way. 

“Oh that..” Kyungsoo blushes and gets embarrassed. “Actually, my grandfather took me with him when he went on “photographies trips”. He told me stories, legends and tales on the way. There is one that I particularly liked as a kid, it was about a man that lose the love of his life because of the jealousy of the spirits. She was changed into a tree after having offended nature and the man was so miserable that he spent his life gathering the most beautiful flowers to adorn her treetop. He dedicated his life to took care of his lover even if she was a tree. When the spirits saw his devotion, they granted him a wish when his time came to an end and he became a tree. His trunk rolled up around the one of his soulmate and they became one. As a kid, everytime I saw a tree I tried to find out who they can be, which human they’re in they’re other life. That’s why I took so many pictures of trees. It’s pretty foolish isn’t it ?”

Chanyeol hadn’t say anything and Kyungsoo doesn’t know what expression his face will show when he’ll turn his gaze toward him. He is surprises when he realise that his smile is wide and not mocking at all.   
“It’s quite cute actually. You were inventive.  
-It doesn’t last long. After I took pictures of landscapes but mainly cause I found it inspiring. A landscape can change from angles and seasons.  
-I agree.”

Then silence takes them. A question stays untold between them. And now ?

They saw each others, again and once more.. and now ? Were them creating something ? Is there really something to build ? They learnt fragment of themselves, was it enough ?

The answer is hard to give right away, still, despite the silence some moves can’t mislead. It’s a new and warm feeling when Chanyeol covers Kyungsoo’s hand with his. No word is said but they know without a doubt. A new night, to give it a shot ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> Did you like it ? I though it 'll only be a OS but.. what can I say.. Chansoo is my bae soooo if you want it.. i maybe have a third part ! :) 
> 
> Leave a comment !   
> See you soon


End file.
